Une histoire de goût
by Yumeless
Summary: S'il y a bien une chose que Ven doit savoir, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais, au grand jamais, voler sa glace à Roxas... Même si ça réserve parfois de bonnes surprises. Venroku


Pour ceux qui avait aimé mon premier os venroku, voici le suivant! :D (écrit hier en cour d'histoire, mais chut! XD )

Cette histoire est totalement indépendante de l'autre, elles n'ont rien à voir l'une avec l'autre, mais je reprend le même UA de base.

**Raiting:** T par sûreté, mais rien de vraiment choquant la encore

**Paring:** Venroku

**Disclamer: **Ven et Roxy appartiennent à Square Enix, mais je ne désespère pas de kidnapper un des deux un jour...

* * *

Ventus et Roxas, deux amis d'enfances de respectivement 16 et 15 ans et qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, étaient dans la chambre du premier cité, discutant de tout et de rien.

« Et donc, reprit Roxas tout en mangeant une glace, j'ai cru que j'allais balancer Sora par la fenêtre à la fin.

-Tu exagères. pouffa son ami.

-Non, sérieux. Ça m'a pris au moins deux heures avant d'enfin réussir à battre le boss de fin. Et cet andouille me servant de jumeaux trouve le moyen de me couper le courant alors que j'avais pas encore sauvegarder!

-Bah, c'est pas comme s'il l'avait fait exprès non plus. Ça arrive à tout le monde de trébucher sur le fil d'alimentation.

-Oui, mais ça reste frustrant.

-J'avoue. acquiesça Ventus, un sourire néanmoins amusé sur les lèvres.

-ça me couperais presque l'envie de manger des glaces.

-Et c'est quoi que t'as dans la main, là, peut-être?

-J'ai dit ''presque''. se renfrogna Roxas. Et puis c'est pour m'aider à évacuer ma frustration.

-Et donc, tu es venu chez moi pour me raconter tes malheurs et vider mon congélateur de glace, juste car y en avait plus chez toi?

-J'ai pas dit ça... grommela Roxas, gêné d'avouer que c'était un peu la raison première de sa venue.

-Tu me brises le cœur! s'exclama son aîné en prenant un ton trop dramatique pour être sérieux. Je pensais que j'avais plus d'importance pour toi qu'une glace!

-Désolé, pouffa Roxas, mais les glaces ont meilleur goût que toi je pense.

-Mouais... Vu le nombre de fois où tu m'as mordu, je me pose la question.

-ça, c'est uniquement quand tu m'embêtes. lui rétorqua son ami en tirant la langue.

-Si tu le prends comme ça. »

Avant que Roxas n'ait eu le temps de réagir, son camarade lui pris la glace des mains pour en engloutir le restant dans sa bouche.

« Ma glace! s'écria le blondinet d'un air choqué, comme si on venait de lui annoncer la fin du monde -ce qui n'en était pas loin de son point de vue. »

La bouche pleine, Ventus ne put lui répondre, se contentant alors d'un simple sourire narquois. Mais il avait oublié un petit détail; il ne faut jamais, au grand jamais, voler sa glace à Roxas...

« Ven... regarde par là... »

Après avoir avaler la quasi-totalité de ce qu'il avait en bouche, Ven tourna la tête vers son ami d'un air curieux... puis sans qu'il ne puisse avoir le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il sentit son cadet lui prendre le visage entre ses mains et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

L'adolescent eut comme un bug sur le coup. Ouvrant grand les yeux, l'information mit quelques secondes à lui arriver au cerveau, le temps qu'il réalise pleinement ce qu'il se passait. Roxas... était en train de l'embrasser?

N'ayant aucune idée du pourquoi et du comment, il était trop choqué pour penser à le repousser ou faire le moindre mouvement.

Il eut malgré tout l'erreur d'entrouvrir la bouche pour respirer, et son camarade en profita pour introduire sa langue en lui, explorant sa cavité buccale de long en large.

Tandis que c'était le grand blanc dans la tête de Ven en cet instant, à l'inverse, son visage avait tourné au rouge écrevisse.

Après encore quelques secondes, Roxas finit par se détacher de lui, essuyant brièvement un mince filet de bave qui reliait encore leur deux bouches. Se remettant alors quelque peu de ses émotions, Ventus regarda son ami d'un air complètement perdu.

« Que... Roxas... Tu...

-ça t'apprendra à voler ma glace! déclara alors le blondinet d'un air boudeur.

-Pardon?

-Tu m'as pris ma glace, alors je la récupère. »

Ventus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il l'avait embrassé, lui avait volé son premier baiser, et pratiquement roulé la pelle du siècle... juste pour sa glace?

L'adolescent se sentit à la fois rassuré et un peu déçu, mais une fatigue soudaine s'empara de lui. Roxas ne réalisait-il vraiment pas ce qu'il venait de lui faire, ou le faisait-il exprès?

« ça va pas? lui demanda Roxas d'un air innocent.

-Si... si... marmonna son ami tout en passant une main sur son visage afin de se calmer.

-Hmm... Sinon, je dois avouer que je me trompais.

-De quoi?

-Tu as bien meilleur goût que la glace. »

A peine Roxas eut prononcé ces mots qu'il reposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son ami, le refaisant passer au rouge carmin en un temps record.

Après s'être à nouveau bloqué un moment, Ven regarda son ami dans la plus totale incompréhension. Au final, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, posant un bras sur ses yeux pour masquer sa gène.

« Tu me considères vraiment comme de la nourriture ou quoi?

-Mais non, mais non. pouffa Roxas. Mais reste que je le pense sincèrement.

-Hein? »

Levant son bras afin de retrouver la vue, Ven observa Roxas se rapprocher, avant que ce dernier ne s'installe confortablement sur lui, pas inquiet le moins du monde de savoir si son oreiller improvisé était d'accord ou non, les joues un peu roses.

« Dis, Ven... ça te dérange tant que ça que je te préfère aux glaces, »

L'adolescent fut un instant étonné par la question, mais finit par sourire avant de poser une main sur la joue de son cadet.

« Toi, ne pense pas t'en sortir comme ça. »

La suite risquait fortement d'être intéressante.

* * *

Et oui, désolée, encore une fin en suspense! XD

Non, pour celui-là non plus, je ne ferais **pas** de suite. Inutile de me le demander. (_got it memorized?_)

J'avais cette idée en tête depuis longtemps mais je ne savait pas l'utiliser avec qui. ça m'a semblé parfait pour Roxy et Ven. :3

Il est possible que plus tard, je fasse une fic longue venroku en reprenant cet univers de base, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre. Faudrait déjà que je finisse ce que j'ai en cour, ça serait pas mal. XD

Bref, review? *w*


End file.
